bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Jin Bubaigawara
|birthday= |age= |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eye= |quirk=Liquid Cloning |status= Incapacitated |family= |occupation= Villain |affiliation= League of Villains Vanguard Action Squad |debut= Chapter 74 (disguised) Chapter 77 (actual) |voice= |image gallery = Yes}} ,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 88, Page 4 also known by his villain name ,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 77, Page 13 is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and part of its Vanguard Action Squad. He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the School Trip Arc. Appearance Jin's entire body is covered by a black-and-grey, full-body suit that hides any distinguishing features about his body. He has red and blue wristbands. Personality Jin has an explosive and lively personality. He appears to have a contradicting personality, insulting Dabi one moment then praising him in another moment. He is also contradictory in his speech, asking Himiko if someone hurt her when she was happy, and exclaiming it was cold when hit by Shouto's fire. Synopsis School Trip Arc Jin joins the other members of the Vanguard Action Squad as they look down at the camp where the students are staying. The Vanguard Action Squad attacks the training camp on the night of the third day, filling the forest with poisonous gas and fire. After Dabi's clone is defeated by Shouta, Jin begins to insult Dabi's clone saying that he was weak. However, when the real Dabi appears, Jin quickly retracts what he said and begins to praise him, though Dabi appears not to notice his previous insult. Dabi then orders him to make two clones of him so that he can resume his fight, and Jin happily complies. Eventually, Mr. Compress manages to capture Katsuki and informs Dabi along with the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad. At the rendezvous point Dabi notes that their only action now is to wait for their fellow villains. However, he states that there are no gas or walls of fire to make the escape better. He relents and accepts that plans do not always go accordingly, and looks at the bush Yuuga is hiding behind, much to Yuuga's fear. Dabi prepares to go and check but is stopped after Jin informs him that they must also call back Noumu since it only responds to Dabi. Dabi calls the Noumu to retreat. Dabi and Jin wait for their fellow villains to reach the rendezvous point. When Himiko arrives, Dabi asks how her mission went, and she replies that she could get the blood of only one person. Jin is unimpressed and wonders why Himiko is excited, to which Himiko replies that she found a boy she is interested in. As Himiko and Jin converse, Dabi orders them to keep quiet. Dabi sees something approaching them; Izuku, Mezou, and Shouto smash Atsuhiro onto the ground and then apprehend him. Dabi is seemingly displeased while Jin contradicts his knowledge about the identity of the Heroes.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 81 After Dabi attacks with his flames, Jin appears behind Shouto and attempts to attack him, only for Shouto to block him with ice, which sends Jin reeling. Jin gets back up and tries attacking again, but Shouto holds him back. Soon, Kurogiri arrives in order to retrieve the Vanguard Action Squad. Jin stops his battle with Shouto, jumping into Kurogiri's Warp Gate and successfully teleporting away from the training camp.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 82 Hideout Raid Arc After completing the mission, Jin is present when Tomura talks to the restrained Katsuki inside the League of Villains' hideout.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84 After Katsuki and the League of Villains watch a video clip of U.A.'s public apology, Tomura understands why society is criticizing U.A. for their failure and that is because the current Hero society is not just. Spinner agrees that the current Hero society is not just since the modern Heroes are only doing their job for compensation and not out of selflessness. Tomura explains that the League of Villains are fighting for a just society and intends to win this battle. Tomura orders Dabi to remove Katsuki's restraints, although Dabi is unsure since Katsuki might attack; Tomura wants to treat Katsuki as an equal and is aware that Katsuki knows he has no possibility of winning. Dabi has Jin remove the restrains. As Jin removes the restrains, Atsuhiro apologizes to Katsuki for forcibly kidnapping him and explains that the League of Villains are not just a group of hoodlums perpetuating crimes nor did they casually abduct him; he goes on by saying that everyone in the League of Villains is shackled by the current society and hopes that Katsuki understands their discrimination. Katsuki's restraints are removed. As Tomura approaches him, Katsuki attacks Tomura with his Explosions and tells the League of Villains that it is pointless to try and make him change his mind as he has already been won over by the way All Might looks when he wins. Katsuki says that from the beginning he has dreamed of becoming a Hero and surpassing All Might and nothing they say will change that.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 85 Suddenly, Toshinori breaks in with Kamui Woods swinging in and restraining Jin along with the other League of Villains with his Lacquered Chains Prison.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87 Suddenly, Noumus appear from a mysterious back liquid which takes the Pro Heroes off guard. Jin along with the League of Villains are teleported by the mysterious black liquid to the League of Villains' destroyed warehouse where Sensei is.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89 Sensei forcefully activates Kurogiri's Quirk which creates a portal for the League of Villains to escape through. Seeing that Katsuki will not willingly go with them, Jin, Atsuhiro, and Himiko battle Katsuki, who fends them off with Explosions.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 90 After Katsuki is rescued by Izuku, Tenya, and Eijrou, Atsuhiro along with Kenji and Shuuichi hatch a plan to recapture Katsuki. Kenji magnetizes Atsuhiro and Shuuichi pushes him, causing Atsuhiro to fly at Izuku’s group. Suddenly, Mount Lady uses Titan Cliff and intercepts Atsuhiro, which causes them to smash into each other, preventing Atsuhiro from getting to the students. Kenji and Shuuichi prepare to throw Jin, but Gran Torino blitzes them, causing them to become unconscious. The unconscious Jin along with Tomura and the Vanguard Action Squad are magnetized by Kenji's Quirk, courtesy of Sensei; Jin is forcefully sucked into Kurogiri's Warp Gate and is teleported away.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 91 Quirks and Abilities Liquid Cloning: Jin's Quirk allows him to create clones of himself or others. The clones have the same appearance, personality, and Quirk as the original. When they take too much damage, they turn into some kind of liquid. Jin is aware of when a clone is destroyed. Equipment Ribbon Blade: Inside Jin's left armband is a ribbon of some extremely sharp material, which, by grasping it with two hands, he can use as a weapon. With it Jin manages to cut a thick spike of ice. Trivia *Twice's costume and personality appear to be inspired by Deadpool from Marvel Comics. Quotes *(To Dabi about Mr. Compress' message regarding the completion of their mission) "Hey, Dabi, you hear that message?! Pretty exciting. Mr. Compress sure got the job done quickly, huh? He took his sweet time, though!! I'm getting sleepy over here."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 81, Page 5 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Member Category:Vanguard Action Squad